Overwatch
Overwatch is a highly stylized team-based shooter set on a near-future Earth. Every match is an intense multiplayer showdown pitting a diverse cast of heroes, mercenaries, scientists, adventurers, and oddities against each other in an epic, globe-spanning conflict. In Overwatch, bold characters with extraordinary abilities fight across fantastic yet familiar battlegrounds. Teleport past rockets while an ally dives behind a double-decker hoverbus on the cobblestone streets of London. Shield your team from a shadowy archer’s ambush, then hunt him through a bazaar beneath a high-tech Egyptian pyramid. Story Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities. In a time of global crisis, an international task force of heroes banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world: Overwatch. It ended the crisis and helped to maintain peace in the decades that followed, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery. But after many years, Overwatch's influence waned, and it was eventually disbanded. Overwatch is gone… but the world still needs heroes. Overview New IP from Blizzard, officially announced at Blizzcon on November 7th, 2014. Overwatch is a team-based shooter where heroes do battle in a world of conflict. Heroes The heroes of Overwatch each bring their own unique powers and game-changing ultimate abilities into battle. Tracer, a former British test pilot who shrugs at danger, executes impossible acrobatic assaults thanks to her ability to teleport, drop bombs, and even reverse time. Tracer’s time-space tricks not getting the job done? Switch heroes mid-match and command the might of Winston, an ingenious ape armed with a turbo-powered jet pack. Leap across rooftops to crash into the thick of battle, distracting your foes from their target. The heroes of Overwatch are many, powerful, and distinct—but their potential is amplified when they assemble into a formidable team. Your options for achieving victory are endless when you and your allies can defy gravity, transform into rapid-firing turrets, or conjure billboard-sized energy shields. Whether you're engaging in combat on the front line, providing defensive cover with your energy shield, or supporting your allies by amplifying their damage, every hero's abilities are designed to be effective as part of a team. Learning to utilize your abilities in concert with your teammates' is the key to victory. Overwatch features a wide array of unique heroes, ranging from a time-jumping adventurer to an armored, rocket-hammer-wielding warrior, to a transcendent robot monk. Every hero plays differently, and mastering their abilities is the key to unlocking their potential. No two heroes are the same. Team-Based Objectives In Overwatch, teams will compete in 6v6 objective-based battles set across the world in one of three types of maps: Control, Payload, and Point Capture. Every battlefield is iconic and built to allow each character’s signature abilities to shine. Fights shift from streets to rooftops to open skies as teams play off of each others’ powers, clashing over dynamic mission objectives. Teams of heroes do battle across the planet. From protecting the secrets of the mysterious Temple of Anubis, to safely escorting an EMP device through King's Row, the world is your battlefield. Joining/Leaving games *Consecutive Match Bonus **Players will receive an EXP bonus for playing multiple matches in succession *Player Backfill Match Bonus **Players who backfill into a match will not receive a loss for that match (even if it ends in defeat), but can still receive a win **These players will also receive an additional EXP bonus for the match if completed *Leaver Penalty **Players who leave an in-progress match will now receive an automatic loss **Players who repeatedly leave in-progress matches will also receive a temporary penalty on EXP gained from future matches (this penalty will persist as long as the player continues to leave in-progress matches repeatedly) Other details *In addition to normal games, there are two additional play options available to players: Play vs. AI and Custom Game. *''Overwatch'' will have a FOV (field of view) slider.Gaming Bolt news *You can change your character any time you’re in the spawn room, even in the middle of a match. *Headshots receive a considerable damage bonus with most weapons.Venture Beat preview Beta Information *You can register for Beta at the Official Overwatch Website Beta began on October 27, 2015. *Beta Client Settings - visible below: Pricing :See also Origins Edition and Collector's Edition :$39.99, available digitally for PC only. For the console version, see ''Origins Edition.' *Pre-purchase Bonus: Noire Skin for Widowmaker. *21 Extraordinary Heroes: Choose your hero from a diverse cast of soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities. *Iconic Environments: Fight on futuristic battlefields around the globe: the cobbled streets of King's Row in London; the mysterious Temple of Anubis; Numbani, where human and omnic live in harmony. Media Images ;Cinematic shots OW290 Winston.jpg|Winston OW550 Reaper.jpg|Reaper OW580 Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker OW780 Tracer.jpg|Tracer OW840 Tracer.jpg OW070 Final.jpg OW100 Final.jpg OW110 Final.jpg Videos Overwatch Gameplay Trailer - BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Theatrical Teaser "We Are Overwatch" Overwatch Cinematic Teaser "Are You With Us?" Overwatch Cinematics Trailer References Category:Overwatch de:Overwatch es:Overwatch fr:Overwatch ja:ゲーム概要 pl:Overwatch ru:Overwatch zh:鬥陣特攻